Not The Last Time
by serpentineburn
Summary: Months after being cornered at a deserted alley, will Hermione's life change? Better or worst?“Don’t shout, Granger. I won’t harm you. You have my wand. I will make an Unbreakable Vow, if I must. All I asked is for you to listen to me, to help me.”


Not the Last Time.

Disclaimer; Characters are Not mine, sadly.

Looking out of the window of her train compartment, Hermione's gaze fell on the Scottish castle as it slowly fades away. Old though the castle maybe, it is still magnificent, strong and impregnable. Just like Professor Dumbledore.

Why was deatheaters in the castle if it's impregnable? Why is Dumbledore dead? Why did Snape betray them? Why?

So many questions and so little answers. Almost virtually none. Looking at the castle one last time, she tore her gaze away and turned to look at her friends.

Harry. Sweet, brave Harry Potter. He sat slumped in his seat looking broken and defeated. Heavy eyelids, sad eyes with no hint of any mischievous twinkle in them. Dumbledore's death has affect Harry the most.

Ron. Funny, loyal Ron Weasley. He too sat slumped, chewing on a Chocolate Frog. His eyes seems distant, unfocused. As though sensing Hermione's gaze on him, he turned and focused his attention on her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked.

"Just thinking. Probably the last time we see Hogwarts." She replied sadly.

"No. I think Voldemort will bring the final battle there. The place where his servant killed the most powerful wizard" chimed Harry quietly.

Silence descended again. Harry was not intent on talking about the Headmaster's death. Ron and Hermione were not stupid enough to incur Harry's wrath by talking about Dumbledore.

Some time later, they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Harry was taken away by the Dursley, Ron to the Burrows and Hermione back home by her parents.

Hermione and Harry were constantly informed of anything that has happened in the Wizarding world via the owl post.

One night, after receiving a letter from Mr Weasley regarding a dementor attack on the Creevey's family, Hermione decided to take a walk to calm her nerves.

Despite walking for 15 minutes aimlessly, Hermione was still worried sick about her family's safety. True, the Order has put up wards to protect her family but her imagination still runs wild with thoughts about deatheaters attack on her family.

'_Shouldn't have come home and put their lives at stake'_, she chided herself silently. As she was walking down a deserted alley, she felt a hand covering her mouth and dragging her away. She was pushed roughly against the wall and her screams were muffled against the hand covering her mouth.

"I shall release my hand but you must promise to stay silent. Understand? I will not harm you." Whispered an urgent voice. At the same time, Hermione felt a cold long piece of wood being pressed into her palm.

'_A wand. Not mine, though'_

Se felt the pressure on her mouth eased and the hand dropped. Opening her eyes, she stared directly in a pair of familiar grey eyes. She opened her mouth to scream when she heard Malfoy speak.

"Don't shout, Granger. I won't harm you. You have my wand. I will make an Unbreakable Vow, if I must. All I asked is for you to listen to me, to help me." He said as his eyes darted sideways as if on the lookout for someone.

Finding her voice, she asked; "What? Help you?"

"Are you daft, Granger?"

"Why would I want help you, ferret? You are the reason Dumbledore's dead." Hermione retort.

"By helping me, you're helping yourself. You could win this war, if you help me."

Seeing her confused look, Draco continues.

"I don't think you're going back to Hogwarts next year. Is it true?" He took her nod as his cue to continue. "I was told Potter knows about the Horcruxes..."

"How do you know about them?!" gasped a very surprised Hermione.

"Snape. Now, my Godfather and I know the location of the remaining Horcruxes …"

14 months later.

That night, the meeting with Draco has been a turning point in the events of the wizarding world and the life of Hermione Granger. For one, she is now a member of the Order.

Although there are deatheaters raid happening every now and then, most could be stopped and innocent lives could be save with the information given by Severus and Draco to Hermione, thus to the Order. With this information, the Order has grown stronger, powerful and confident despite the loss of their leader. The remaining Horcruxes were destroyed except for one, much to the displeasure and the anger of the Voldemort when he found out a week ago.

Although most members of the Order has not completely trust Severus and Draco, some like, Remus, Minerva, and Molly and Arthur Weasley has come to accept them. Hermione had formed a tentative friendship with both of them. What was surprising was Hermione's and Severus's friendship. It had blossomed when Hermione began helping him to brew potions for the war, thus spending much of her time in the Potions Lab of Grimmauld Place with Severus. Severus on the other hand had accepted her friendship as she was one of the few members of the Order who had accepted him, welcomed him, respected him and to his great surprise, trusted him.

The boys, Harry and Ron had formed some kind of truce with Draco although they still eye Severus with disdain. Harry could still not forgive Severus for the murder of Dumbledore but has come to accept his help in destroying the horcruxes.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are currently sprawled across the various sofas found in the headquarters, sipping hot chocolate and discussing deatheaters activities and occasionally, quidditich.

"So, Potter, what are the chances of you destroying that blasted snake of the Dark Lord and staying alive?" asked Draco with a glitter of amusement in his eyes.

Ron answered playfully to Draco's joke saying, "Well, you better hope you have it in you to kill you know who, incase Harry isn't there to save the world."

"That won't be necessary, Mr Weasley. The Order has decided that someone else would have the honour of killing Nagini," drifted the voice of the Potions Master.

"What?! Why are we not told about this?" exploded Harry who was very particular about being kept in the dark.

"Ah, tell me Potter, how do you intend to get close enough to the snake to do the deed? The Order needs someone in close proximity as possible. Someone who would not aroused the suspicion of the Dark Lord. You would alert him of your presence once you cross the threshold of his domain." Drawled Severus.

"You." Whispered Hermione.

Glancing at her, Severus replied quietly, "Yes, me" before he turned and swept away from the room.

Both Hermione and Draco stood up and rushed after Severus. Slamming the lab door, Draco confronted his Godfather.

"Are you mad? Is the Order mad? You can't do that. You cannot!" shouted Draco.

"Calm down, Draco. It sounds crazy, yes. However, that is the best option we have. We could send you, of course. But the risk…"

"I could not, could never forgive myself knowing I've send you to death's door. To send Potter would be disastrous. We need Potter to defeat the Dark Lord." Severus answered, trying his best to explain to them.

"You could be found. They will know you betrayed them. They will kill you, Severus." Hermione said fearfully.

"I've never expected nor hope to survive this war, Hermione."

The next night, the same scene could be seen at Headquarters except that Hermione was pacing back and forth and wearing the carpet down. The air was filled with tension and worry. After two hours of waiting, finally a figure clad in black stumbled through the front door. He fell and lay face down on the floor.

Rushing to their feet, Hermione and Draco were by his sides within seconds. Turning him over, they saw him clutching the carcass of a very dead snake. The last horcrux was destroyed but at the price of a man's life.

"Breathing. Alive, but only just." mumbled Draco.

Harry and Draco then carried the man's unconscious form to his room. Ron, Remus and Moody took away the snake to ensure that it is truly destroyed. Ginny however was having a difficult time trying to comfort a sobbing Hermione.

"So glad… destroooyedd… Sever… Severus… would he… would he live?"

3 days later, Draco was summoned to a deatheaters meeting. He came back pale and shaking.

"What's wrong? They never suspected you were with Professor Snape, do they?" questioned Ginny.

"No. It's just… Please, we need a meeting. Now."

Despite having just regain conciousness, Severus insisted on attending the meeting. Knowing there's nothing she could do; Mdm Pompfrey had asked Hermione to keep an eye on Severus.

Walking with him down to the meeting, Hermione broke the silence by asking a question.

"Are you alright, Severus?"

"Very well, Hermione."

"You seem pale. You should rest in bed. I could tell you what happen in the meeting later."

"No. I'm fine. I lost much blood that is all."

"What really happened?" Hermione asked, now that her curiousity has peaked.

"I shall be informing the Order about it. However, when I spoke the incantation to destroy the snake, I was hit with a Cruciatus Curse…"

Ignoring her gasps, he continues, "The curse placed upon the snake to protect it along with the Cruciatus curse, causes most of my past wounds to bleed"

"It was nothing serious. Poppy is a highly skilled mediwitch."

"Nothing serious?! You almost…"

Holding up his hand to halt her ranting, he said "A night of rest along with some potions is all I need. Do not worry yourself. You can ask Poppy if you like."

Still, Hermione shot him a look of utter disbelief.

At the meeting, Severus informed them about the destruction of the horcrux. Apparently, before the deatheater meeting begun, Severus had managed to cast a tracking charm on the serpent. At the same time, a duplicate without a copy of Voldemort soul was made. After the meeting ended, Severus followed the snake and when he had it cornered, he stupefied it to bring it back to be destroyed. However, before he could apparate, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

"As it happens, she was informed that Nagini was a horcrux and thus deduced that I was a traitor upon witnessing me hexing the snake. We engaged in a duel. I realized that I would not make it back alive after seeing the look of rage in her eyes. I spoke the incantation to destroy the horcrux. Once she realised that she was too late in saving the horcrux, she cast the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"I was under it for a few minutes before I managed to block the pain and apparated here."

"So, it was Cruciatus that had you badly injured?" inquire Draco.

"Possibly the result of apparating while under the curse."

Hermione knew Severus was purposely not telling them about his wounds but hold her silence.

Once Severus was finished, Draco stood and delivered his report.

"The Dark Lord is furious. At Severus's betrayal and at Bellatrix being invalid from Severus's curse.

We, however have an advantage now that Bellatrix won't be able to contribute to the war. The Dark Lord does not know about Nagini, seeing as how there was a duplicate and that Bellatrix was unable to provide any useful information."

"What curse?" inquired a very puzzled Remus Lupin.

As most of the Order was looking hopefully at Severus, he sighed and explained.

"The destruction of the horcrux causes us to be engulfed in a blue light. I do not know for certain what it was but took advantage of it and cast obliviate on Lestrange before I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse…

The spell was weak and thus, I was not sure if I hit my mark. From the news Draco brought, the spell along with the light must have affected Lestrange in a way we do not understand"

"Maybe she lost her mind, like my parents" added Neville.

Having said that, Neville received sympathetic looks from both Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley.

"So Voldemort doesn't know what happened to Lestrange?" Hermione asked.

"No. This is why the Dark Lord is furious. All he received from her is that 'Snape betray… traitor…' nothing coherent really." Answered Draco

"Nothing from her mind regarding that night?" asked Severus.

"No."

"Ah, well maybe there's nothing in her mind anymore." Harry added nonchalantly. He does not particularly care what happens to the women who killed his Godfather.

"Now as I was saying, he is going to attack Hogwarts in two days time. His fury has egg him to seeing Hogwarts crumble. This is our chance to defeat him once and for all." Draco informed them.

"We meet again, Potter. I applaud you for destroying my horcruxes and still you managed to stay alive. Wonders never seem to cease. Nevertheless, you forgot about one more horcrux." At this his eyes linger on the fake Nagini before returning to Harry.

Harry on his part remained silent as he listens to the words of a megalomaniac. The gears in his minds were whirling as he waits for an opportunity to strike. Wands drawn, they circled each other.

"Come now, Potter. Fight me like your father did. Or perhaps, you'd rather die like that mudblood mother of yours? Helpless as she protects her son."

"Protecting isn't helpless, Tom. Maybe it's time you learn that. Love isn't weak and maybe it's time you realise that. In fact, it could be the most powerful tool now."

The use of his given name seems to infuriate Voldemort more than Harry's words. Snarling, he raised his wand and uttered "Cruc…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry countered quick as lightning as he holds on to every feeling of love he ever received and given. For Ron, Hermione, his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys. The list goes on.

Voldemort was shaken and shocked as his body absorbed the killing curse. A blinding white light envelope them, a light so bright Harry had to squint his eyes lest he burns his retina. At the same time, an ear splitting scream was heard coming from Voldemort. Suddenly, the light dissipates and Voldemort turn to ashes. The battle is over, much to Harry's surprise.

A shout rang out as Ron saw Harry sank down to his knees and realises what happens.

"He's dead! You know who's gone!"

Two weeks later, Hogwarts held a celebration so grand, so magnificent that it truly reflects the majestic nature of the castle. A celebration to honour those who had fought for the Light and to those who died doing so. The death of the most evil wizard to ever grace this earth was met with a sense of euphoria.

A memorial wall as high as eight feet was erected. The names of all those who were killed during the war was engraved on it. At the feet of the wall lay bouquet of flowers of various colours although white lilies seem to dominate the population of the flowers. Before the award ceremony commemorates, people stood before the wall to pay their respects and to remember what those who died sacrificed in order for the rest of the wizarding world to live, in peace and freedom.

As Hermione stood before the wall, she let her gaze roamed free and sought out the names of the people she knows. Cedric Diggory was amongst the names engraved. Victim of Voldemort as he rise to power. Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter. Below their names were the names of the member of Order who had fallen. At that, Hermione turned and make her way to the Great Hall.

Harry Potter received Order of Merlin First Class for his triumph and courage in the face of evil. Severus Snape too received Order of Merlin First Class for his war effort as a spy and valuable information that led to the downfall of Voldemort. Professor McGonagall received First Class for her effort and commitment since Voldemort first reign of terror.

Ron, Hermione and Draco each received an Order of Merlin Second Class for their help in the war.

The award for Remus Lupin was given to Tonks as he was killed by Greyback. Greyback in turn was killed by Tonks in her quest for revenge.

The rest of the Weasley's and Neville Longbottom received Order of Merlin Third Class, including Charlie and Percy who died. Neville was awarded for capturing Lucius Malfoy who had a thousand galleon price on his head ever since he broke out of Azkaban a few months before the war.

For the rest of the member of the Order who did not received an Order of Merlin, their effort was recognised and appreciated as they were given a plaque of appreciation by the Ministry. Luna Lovegood was positively confident that the gold material in the plague was a leprechaun, much to the confusion of Scrimgeor.

Amidst the joy of the celebrations and awards, there were also tears. Ginny and Molly were particularly difficult to console when the Order of Merlin were awarded to Charlie and Percy.

Epilogue

Relationships and love blossomed as people realised no threat of death were hanging by their heads. In many years to come, people, students and staffs of Hogwarts would still speak of how they witness or heard from their grandparents as Severus Snape and Hermione Granger kiss under the moonlight on the night of the battle 1st anniversary celebration. Or how they witness or read in the papers about Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley's wedding that took place in the Great Halls of Hogwarts.

And so it seems, that it was not the last time Hermione Granger saw Hogwarts for she resides at the castle as a Charms professor (Professor Flitwick opted for an early retirement) after completing her education shortly after the war.

The End.

A/N; Reviews are welcome and it'll make me truly happy. Heh. Just to let you all know, it's my first fan fic. I've always read and never truly attempted to write one myself.


End file.
